


a thin line, this new divide

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peggy Carter, Canon Disabled Character, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Espionage, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hostage Situations, Male-Female Friendship, Missions, POV Female Character, POV Peggy Carter, Rescue Missions, SHIELD, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#99): Angie/Peggy: Rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thin line, this new divide

“You gonna be okay, Carter?” 

Jack actually sounds concerned, but still Peggy sneers.

“Okay? After what you’ve just told me? Sit still until this...situation is rectified. Ask me _then._ ”

He opens his mouth again, but Daniel clears his throat and everyone else stands back. Entirely justified, really, considering Angie’s current status as a hostage. 

She should have known better than thinking they could live together, let alone _be_ together. What happened to the Peggy Carter who understood that to invite anyone to be close to her was to wish upon them grievous harm? 

_Angie Martinelli_ had happened to her. That brilliant smile, that bloody laugh...superspy that she was, even Peggy couldn’t hold herself firm against an Angie whose tears dripped with stories yet untold. But now, someone was trying to take her away. 

The war had already stolen Steve Rogers from her. It wouldn’t cut Angie’s life short if Peggy had anything to say on the matter. 

Lucky for them, Peggy has quite a bit to say, and doesn’t care whether anyone gives her the chance to voice that opinion or not. 

Angie was _hers._ Peggy’s girl, no one else’s - and the whole of SHIELD will be damned before Peggy lets anyone get away with putting so much as a finger on her with ill intent. 

She just prays that Angie knows - that she can feel, deep in her heart, that Peggy's coming for her.

That she's not going to stop until Angie's safe in her arms again.


End file.
